Misinterpretation
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: It had started with the moaning. The New Directions were exhausted all they wanted to do was hang out at the Hudmels and relax. But of Course that's not going to happen. Rated T.


**Misinterpretation**

**Title**: Misinterpretation

**Pairing: **Kurt H. & Blaine Anderson/ Klaine

**Summary: **It had started with the moaning. The New Directions are exhausted all they want to do is hang out at the Hudmels and relax. But of Course that's not going to happen.

**Genre(s): **Humour, Romance

**A/N: Hey everyone, Starstrukkxxx here. I understand that, I haven't updated or written anything in quite a while, I'm super sorry, but here's a little one shot to help me get back into the swing of things. I've been dying to write one of these for ages so I hope you enjoy and maybe this'll end my writers block. Well here we go!**

* * *

When the New Directions had agreed to hang out at Finn's, they didn't expect to be met by a low moan emitting from Kurt's bedroom. As far as they were concerned Kurt Hummel was still a baby penguin when it came to sex, so when they arrived at the Hudmel household and heard 'that' they were seriously wondering how the hell those prep school boys could have corrupted their innocent countertenor.

It had started with the moaning...

It had been a long day for the New Directions. With regionals in a week their lives were basically eat, sleep, rehearse, day in day out without stop. Sweaty, stressed and tired they had decided to all hang out in the closest house to the school, which ultimately was Finn and Kurt's. They wanted to spend the evening just relaxing and messing around together. Of course that didn't happen. But they hadn't known that then, if they had they probably would have went to Puck's or Rachel's, or anyone else's in that case, if it meant they didn't have to be exposed to 'that'.

They had arrived in the Hudmel's home at around five thirty after stopping in the nearest grocery store to pick up supplies, candy, soda, you name it. With bags stuffed with snacks they made their way up the driveway.

It had been quiet when they had walked in the door, but that was soon to change. They had just got settled in the living room snacks scattered around when suddenly. "Oh Blaine right there, right there" There was a loud moan to accompany it. "Just get it in there, please Blaine"

The new directions exchanged shell shocked looks. That could not be their Kurt Hummel, moaning out in ecstasy, no way in hell that was the same Kurt Hummel who blushed a fine shade of red when the world sex was even mentioned.

Puck was the first to break the silence. "I knew it was coming, I mean it was only matter of time with all those gay prep school boys around, Hummel was gonna get laid sooner or later.

"Dude not cool that's my baby brother!" There was more moans of pleasure.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on in there?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"You like that baby?"

"Oh god yes, harder Blay, harder"

"Are you sure honey I don't want to hurt you"

"Just keep going goddamit, I don't want you to stop"

"You're so tight Kurt."

"Please don't stop" Kurt practically begged.

"Oh my god what the heck are we hearing" Finn exclaimed covering his ears

"What you're hearing Finnocence, is Porcelain doing the dirty" Santana retorted.

"Oh my god Santana, I didn't want you to answer that!"

"Is Kurtie making Dolphin babies?" Brittany questioned in her innocent tone.

"Seems like it Britt."

"Oh god Blaine, Oh god that feels amazing" The moaning increased in volume.

"Oh My God! Porcelain sounds sexy as hell when he moans!" Santana exclaimed.

"Who knew Hummel was a screamer!"

"Oh my god Noah shut up! I don't want you to mention my best friend having sex thank you very much!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry Berry"

"Hey is anyone here?!" A voice called.

"Shit" Finn swore. "Burt's home."

"Kurt? Finn? Anyone?"

"In here Burt"

"Hey Kid, where's Ku-"

"Oh my god Blaine, you're good at this"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop Kurt"

"Hell no" was the breathy reply.

"Well you're a lot looser now" Blaine answered.

"Doesn't mean I want you stop"

"Okay" they heard Kurt moan again in pure pleasure.

"What the hell is going on in there!"

"Um-" Another loud moan.

Burt rushed up to Kurt's room the New Directions right behind him as he threw open the bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!" Burt raged.

"Um, I'm giving him a massage sir!" A timid voice replied.

And sure enough, Kurt lay Shirtless on his stomach across the bed and Blaine was sitting on top of him his two knees splayed on either side of Kurt's slender frame.

"Wait, what! So you and Porcelain weren't doing the dirty" Santana questioned.

"Oh God No!" Blaine exclaimed a look of horror on his handsome face. "We've been dating a week; there is no way- oh my god!" Blaine looked absolutely horrified his face bright red with embarrassment. I'd never-"

Kurt literally started choking on air coughing and spluttering while Blaine gently pat the brunettes well-toned back and climbed off the bed.

"He was stressed about regionals and I offered to give him a massage." Blaine offered as means of an explanation.

Finn stepped forward looking traumatized, "But the moaning he-you!"

"Blaine gives amazing massages" Kurt shrugged while Blaine blushed.

"Oh um okay" Burt looked incredibly uncomfortable, "But I think I need to give you both a talk!" Kurt blushed crimson and buried his face in Blaine's neck, who kissed the brunettes hair.

"Oh god dad please don't"

"Oh my god" Mercedes exclaimed, "Blaine said you were dating!"

"Um-We are, this wasn't exactly how we planned to tell you though" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "You make a perfect couple"

"I-um thanks"

"Kurt, Blaine, living room now" Burt repeated. The two exchanged terrified glances before sidling past the New Directions and into the living room hands tightly clasped.

"I think we should save the massages for the dorm room" Blaine whispered.

"Oh there's a lot we should save for our dorm room" Kurt answered with a wink.

"I um-ah" Kurt just shot the stuttering boy a seductive smile and walked towards the living room sashaying his hips as he did so.

"Kurt Hummel you fucking tease"

Blaine's baby penguin was long gone, he smiled to himself before running his hands through his hair and following the brunette down the hall and into the living room where Kurt sat shooting him a quick wink.

Yup Kurt Hummel would be the death of him.

**A/N: I hope Y'all enjoyed it! Reviews make me smile so please drop one in:) **


End file.
